Hanging on the Promises in the Songs of Yesterday
by heavenhelpmyheart
Summary: College isn't easy, but Blaine Anderson's having a little bit of trouble balancing work, senior year of college, trying to set up for his future, and having a long-term, live-in boyfriend. Speaking of his long-term, live-in boyfriend, Kurt's starting to wonder if all of the time Blaine spends away from home is entirely accidental and innocent. Turns out, he's been shopping.


"Blaine?" Kurt called out as he stepped into the apartment. "You won't believe the day I've..." Kurt paused mid-sentence. "Sweetie, what's all this?"

"Surprise," Blaine said softly, stepping out of the shadows as Kurt looked around their apartment in shock. There were candles and soft music, the table was set with rose petals and good china, and a bottle of champagne rested on the counter next to a bottle opener and two glasses.

"What's all this?" Kurt asked, his bad day completely forgotten as Blaine stepped over to pop open the bubbly.

"Kurt, what's the date?"

"It's October 21... you remembered," Kurt said, because yes, the same thing had been on his mind all day, but Blaine was a busy college student, and if he could forget about meals and sleep, he certainly didn't have room in his brain for this particular anniversary.

"I know I've been a bit of a bad boyfriend lately-"

"Blaine-" Kurt attempted to argue, but he knew it was useless.

"But I could never forget about this, the anniversary of the luckiest day of my life. The day I met you," Blaine gave Kurt a soft kiss and then handed him one of the glasses of champagne.

"Blaine, this is _incredibly_ sweet, but you have homework and I thought you were working tonight?" Blaine had been moaning about working under that particular manager just that morning.

"I switched shifts three weeks ago," Blaine said with a little smile. "I just wanted you to think that I had forgotten, so this would be a surprise."

"You're a better actor than I give you credit for being," Kurt teased, taking a sip of his champagne and almost choking on it. "Blaine, this stuff is expensive." He could tell.

"It's worth it," Blaine dismissed. "You're worth it."

"Blaine, there's romance, and then there's reality."

"And then there's 'I have a ridiculous trust fund that I refuse to dip into unless it's absolutely necessary because I'm too proud,' and that's what this is. Because I put pampering you under the category of absolutely necessary." Blaine gave Kurt another kiss and then stole his champagne glass.

"Hey!" Kurt objected as Blaine walked away.

"I'm not dumping these," he called as he headed down the hallway of their apartment. Kurt had no choice but to follow.

The bathroom was even more romantic, with candles and rose petals and incense and a giant bath covered with bubbles for them in their luxury tub (another thing Blaine had considered 'absolutely necessary' when they were apartment hunting). "Wow," Kurt more breathed than said.

"Happy anniversary." Blaine put the glasses of champagne by the tub and then gave Kurt quite a few kisses before they got into their bubble bath.

* * *

"Have you ever thought about marrying him?" Rachel asked at their weekly coffee meet-up after he told her what Blaine had done for their anniversary last week. Not even the anniversary of the day they got together, the anniversary of the day they _met_. He was such a sweetheart.

Kurt blanched. "I... well, of course, but not right now!"

"Why not?" she asked casually, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Why are you so obsessed with this lately?" Kurt asked Rachel. For the last three weeks in a row, Rachel had asked Kurt if he saw himself having a future with Blaine, asking about _rings_, and _weddings_, and _children_. All big, scary words that he didn't really associate them with at the moment. Blaine wasn't even out of college.

"You have to admit that you've thought about it," Rachel persisted as Kurt attempted to ignore her. The last thing he wanted to talk about right now was the future. Things were shaky enough in his world.

"Of course I've thought about it, Rachel," Kurt admitted after they had waited in silence for long enough for him to give in. "Spending the rest of my life with Blaine would be... amazing, but he's in his senior year of college, and we're both learning what it's like to be in the real world, with no safety net. Adding a ring into that mess would make out lives chaos. So, do I want to spend the rest of my life with Blaine? Of course. Do I think that confirmation that he does is going to happen anytime soon? Of course not." Kurt was trying to be very logical, but there was really no arguing with someone that crazy.

"But just imagine it!" Rachel argued. "The color scheme you've had picked out since you were nine, the wedding cake you and Blaine designed before you were even dating, _Come What May_ playing as you two danced in the center of the room, Blaine being your _husband_, yours once and for all. Having your happily ever after in a beautiful church, which everyone you love there to support you and no one you don't want." Rachel painted an absolutely stunning picture, but then Kurt reminded himself that she was psychotic, and the image bled out.

"We're in no hurry," he argued. "Blaine and I have all the time in the world to make a decision about when, where, and how. I mean, it's always been our goal, and we'll make it there someday. For now, that's really all I care about, so _please_ just mind your own business."

"Well, I'm trying to rekindle my romance with Finn-"

"For the thousandth time," Kurt muttered. She and Finn refused to admit that they weren't right for each other, and had been off and on for the past seven years. Kurt was sick of it.

"We're devoted to each other," Rachel argued as she always did. "Despite our... issues," including location, lifestyle, ideas on where their joint life should go, and levels of craziness, "we're committed to making our relationship work. Why is that a bad thing?"

"It's not, Rachel," he conceded. "Go on." As if she needed the encouragement.

"Finn and I have discussed having a future together, know that we _want_ to have a future together, no matter what, and it just concerns me that you and Blaine avoid the topic." Only Rachel could make delving into other peoples' private business sound so casual.

"I... I don't really think that's any of your business, Rach," Kurt said. "Besides, it's not as if we _purposefully_ avoid the topic. It's just never come up."

"As someone who has dated Blaine," Kurt had long since stopped trying to convince her that a drunken party, one date, and a kiss that convinced Blaine he was gay didn't count as 'dating,' "and thus knows how much of a catch he is, all I'm saying is that I would sink my claws into that."

"What does that mean?" Even for Rachel, that was strange. Rachel just shrugged and changed the subject.

* * *

Blaine was actually home for the first time in weeks a few nights later, and Kurt was kind of thrilled about it. It didn't matter that he had so much school work to do he was practically up to his ears in books and he had to go back to the restaurant late for some big event that they needed all the waiters for. Blaine was still home, and Kurt was kind of having trouble keeping his hands off his boyfriend. "Kurt, I love you dearly, but writing a composition while your hand is under my shirt and you're kissing my neck is kind of difficult," Blaine said with his usual endless patience, not even moving to push Kurt away.

"Sorry," Kurt said, realizing that his policy of sitting next to Blaine and spell-checking to save him the time of going back over his writing and editing later had devolved into him trying to molest Blaine while he was working.

"It's fine," Blaine said absentmindedly, still writing. "I can't believe I have to work tonight. I might just spontaneously combust." Blaine didn't mean to do so, but that made Kurt feel even guiltier for distracting Blaine. His boyfriend worked so hard to balance everything.

"Anything I can do to help?" Kurt asked, not expecting to get an affirmative answer, but hoping that he could do anything to make his boyfriend's work load a little lighter.

"Nope," Blaine said, his mouth tightening a little. Was Kurt annoying him? "I'll get it all done somehow."

Kurt got up off the couch, letting Blaine return to writing his composition. He normally ordered Chinese food when Blaine had this much homework (he could cook, but he rarely cooked for the two of them, and Blaine was remarkably adept at using chopsticks and writing at the same time. Kurt was extremely jealous), but to keep himself busy he started actually making dinner. "Any requests?" he called out towards the little living area where Blaine had set up shop on the couch.

"Whatever you want," was the terse answer he got in response. Kurt resolved not to talk to Blaine until he had gotten a little more done and was in a better mood, because he really didn't feel like being snapped at (or Blaine's equivalent, his boyfriend was to nice to snap at anyone).

"Just because I can't fit into your perfect life, doesn't mean I'm not good enough for you!" he heard yelled faintly from the hallway, and was this really happening right now. Sure enough, he could hear some of Rachel's over-dramatized sobbing and Finn was fiddling with the doorknob. Blaine wouldn't be able to focus. "Why is she such a _bitch_?" Finn exclaimed as he stormed into the apartment, but Kurt reached out a hand and dragged Finn into the kitchen with an iron grip.

"Shut up. Blaine's actually home, and he's trying to focus," Kurt said at a low volume, hoping Blaine couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry that I'm angry!" Finn exclaimed, louder than before as he stomped off towards the guest room, and Kurt heard Blaine sigh, crossing something out on his paper rather forcefully.

"Finn!" There was a yell from outside, and Rachel was pounding on the door. "Finn, open this door for me right now!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Blaine said under his breath from the couch. Despite Rachel's yells, Kurt could still hear his boyfriend's frustration. Things were never boring, and rarely quiet. Unless Blaine wasn't home. Then the apartment was silent.

"Finn Hudson! Open this door!" Rachel yelled with all the capacity of her impressive lungs. Kurt, hoping to send her away, opened the door just a crack, but Rachel pushed on it with all the strength of an angered woman and barged right in. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"Guest room," Kurt said, hoping that she would drag him out of there and the apartment would be a peaceful place for Blaine to work again. Unfortunately, she just followed him in there and the door slammed.

"How dare you treat me like I'm disgracing you!" she yelled, but the apartment's walls were thin, and despite the closed door, Rachel's screams made the living room a nearly intolerable place. Kurt turned back to the food he had been making with a sigh, hoping Blaine was used to this. The sound of a zipper made him turn; Blaine was packing up.

"I think I'm going to go to the library at school," Blaine said as he shoved a few last books in his backpack and grabbed the rest in his arms. "It's just too loud here." Blaine sounded frustrated and upset, and Kurt's heart just about broke.

"What about dinner?" he asked, gesturing to the pan he had been making. Jambalaya (sans shrimp), Blaine's favorite adjusted for his allergy.

"I'll pick something up on the way," Blaine said, not even looking over as he took inventory to make sure he had gotten everything he needed. Kurt turned back to the pan that now had too much food with a sigh. "Hey," Blaine said from right behind him, and Kurt turned around to look at his boyfriend. "I love you," Blaine said softly, "and I'm sorry I've been gone so much lately, but I really need to focus."

"I know," Kurt said with another sigh. "I love you too." Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss (despite his attempts to make it a real kiss), and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hey, what's up?" Finn asked as he walked into the apartment Kurt shared with Blaine. "Please tell me this isn't about lecturing me about Rachel again. The only thing worse than these 'how do you not realize you two aren't compatible anymore?' lectures were the 'it's because she's a _girl_... and not me' lectures you gave me sophomore year."

"Ha ha," Kurt said sarcastically, sitting next to his big brother on the couch and falling into the familiar pattern of their conversation. "No, this isn't about the ill-fated Finchel romance. Blaine's studying late tonight, and I know Rachel is busy with that charity event she doesn't want you at because she thinks you'll embarrass her." It was harsh to say, but Finn already knew that. He was well aware that Rachel thought his country boy ways didn't fit in with her high-society, fast-paced New York life. It was another one of their numerous issues, the one that had fought about most recently and driven Blaine away from the apartment for one of the only nights he had time to come home. "So I thought the two of us could spend some time together." If Kurt was being completely honest, Kurt would have admitted he was just lonely, but Finn knew him well enough to figure that out.

"How many days a week does Blaine study late?" Finn asked, sounding a little protective. "I've barely seen him the past few weeks."

"Same," Kurt admitted with a sigh. "But I'm sure whatever he's doing is important."

"I... Dude, are you-"

"Finn," Kurt said firmly. "I trust Blaine. I _love_ him. And it's not like you've seen your girlfriend anymore than I've seen Blaine. Do you think _she's_being unfaithful?" Kurt tried to ignore the thought that even when he was home, Blaine sounded annoyed and usually left pretty quickly.

"No, but..."

"But?" Kurt asked. "She has more of a history of cheating than Blaine does. _Both _of you have more of a history of cheating than Blaine does," Kurt said disapprovingly. "I'm long past that." He hoped.

"Whatever you say, dude. But you have to admit that it's weird," Finn said, and Kurt sighed.

"Yes, it's _odd_, but Blaine goes to one of the most prestigious schools in the country. He has to work his butt off to compete with the brains of the nation, and I'm more than willing to be put aside for the sake of his education. Even at the sake of his butt." Finn had learned to ignore things like that, and Kurt had learned that it was okay to say them.

"Yeah, whatever, that's cool, but when has Blaine ever put you aside? For anything?" Kurt sighed.

"Finn, I trust him. I _love_ him." It was just getting harder and harder to remember that Blaine loved him in return.

* * *

It was Friday night, and Blaine was actually home. He had to work early the next day, and had so many shifts over the weekend that he would hardly sleep, so he would have to work on the homework he had for Monday. Still, he was home, and that was enough. "You wouldn't believe the week I've had," Blaine said as he walked in the door. The sound his backpack made as it dropped to the floor was quieter than usual, normally it sounded like the beginning of an avalanche. "I feel like this is the first moment I've had to myself."

"I'm glad you're home," Kurt said honestly, and Blaine pulled him into a sweet kiss. Kurt moaned at the touch (it had been too long), and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, just trying to keep him there forever. Unfortunately, they needed oxygen, and Blaine pulled away eventually.

"I've missed you," was all he said before he kissed Kurt again. Blaine still had to do homework, but they had time, right?

"Blaine," Kurt gasped out as Blaine's lips moved from his lips to his neck. "It's been so long." Yeah, that was the cheesiest line ever, but it was so true. It had been weeks, maybe months.

"Mmm," was all Blaine said in reply, not detaching his lips from Kurt's skin. Blaine was pushing Kurt back towards the couch, keeping pace with him, until the ring of his phone pierced the air. "I should-" he said breathlessly, pulling away.

"Leave it," Kurt insisted, falling back onto the couch and making an attempt to pull Blaine on top of him, which Blaine easily fended off.

"It could be my boss," was what he said guiltily. Blaine answered his phone without looking, as usual. "Hello. Oh, hi, Doctor Turner." Kurt immediately looked over, a little concerned. With all Blaine had been balancing in the past few weeks, the last thing he needed was a health scare, but Blaine knew where Kurt's thoughts were going and shook his head, mouthing 'professor.' "Really? You're holding a conference? Where?" Blaine's eyes widened. "Tonight?" Kurt groaned, falling back on the couch. This couldn't be happening. "No, I would love for you to present my paper." Blaine was looking increasingly guilty. "Yes, I can be there. Okay. See you soon, Doctor Turner."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Kurt said, mocking Blaine's usual words of frustration once Blaine had hung up his phone.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said, guilt evident in his tone as he sat down on the couch next to Kurt's head. "Doctor Turner is an incredibly influential man, and at a conference where he's presenting my paper, I could make incredible connections as his guest. This is important to my future." Blaine combed his fingers softly through Kurt's hair as he spoke, doing his best not to muss it.

"I know," Kurt said with a sigh, sitting up from where he had been splayed out and displacing Blaine's hand. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulders. "I know," he repeated as Blaine kissed his forehead.

"We'll have some time together this weekend, I promise." Kurt knew that was a lie.

"Blaine, you're working all weekend, and if something has to come last on your list, it's going to be me, I know that." Blaine looked guilty as he gave Kurt a kiss. "You should go get ready. Dress up nice."

"You're not coming?" Blaine asked as he stood up and Kurt remained on the couch.

"I wish," Kurt grumbled, making Blaine laugh. "Blaine, if I see you in any state of undress right now, I may just jump you, tie you to the bed, and have my wicked way with you regardless of where you need to be."

"Can we take a rain check on that?" Blaine asked, his tone joking but his eyes dark. "I love you," he said, leaning down to give Kurt another long kiss.

"You love me because I had an idea for bondage, or you really love me?" Kurt asked once Blaine pulled away.

"Both," Blaine answered effortlessly, giving Kurt another kiss. "I should go now, or else I might just have my wicked way with you right here." One of Blaine's hands cupped his face, but the other was starting to wander.

"Go," Kurt said, utilizing incredible self-control to push Blaine away. "I'll still be here, and probably still be horny, when you get home."

"I love you," Blaine said again, kissing Kurt's cheek before he headed for the bedroom to get dressed. Kurt turned on Project Runway and cursed his luck.

* * *

"I'm starting to doubt what I said to Finn," Kurt admitted to Mercedes three more Blaine-less days later, and he probably deserved the smack upside the head he got.

"What the hell is your issue, white boy?" Mercedes asked, and she sounded properly annoyed. "Blaine is your bo, and you have loved him forever. He made one stupid mistake when you were hundreds of miles away and he was lonely. You now live together in the same city, happily and usually without problems. So get over it." Mercedes went to take a sip of her coffee, stopped, and peered at Kurt over the top of her cup. "When was the last time you two had sex?"

"Mercedes!" he objected, because yes, everyone knew he and Blaine were having sex, and yes, he had grown up and gotten a lot more comfortable with the topic (and act itself) since high school, but no, none of them meant it was her business.

"White boy..." she said rather imploringly.

"It's... been a while," Kurt admitted. Three weeks, two days, ten hours, six minutes, and possibly thirty seconds. Not that Kurt had been counted.

"Your fault or his?" she asked.

"It's not anybody's _fault_," Kurt replied, trying to avoid the answer of 'his.' "We're both busy, Blaine's on a crazy schedule trying to finish up his last year, write his thesis, work, and be a good boyfriend. Something's gotta give, and it has to be me."

"So his?" Mercedes asked, raising an eyebrow and as usual letting Kurt get away with absolutely nothing.

"Yes," Kurt admitted with a sigh. He was very careful not to mention their little almost a few days ago. "Blaine loves me, I know that, and I love him, but he barely has time for anything. If he felt this way when I first came to New York..." Kurt sighed again, because he was _so_ going to get reamed out for the next words coming out of his mouth, "I can almost understand why he cheated on me."

"Kurt Hummel, shut your mouth!" Mercedes demanded in an unnecessarily loud voice, drawing the attention of almost everyone in the coffee shop. "I swear to God, if you're even _thinking_ about getting a lil' some'n-some'n from someone else, I will end your life."

"Of course not!" Kurt said automatically, because that really hadn't been what he meant. "I love Blaine more than I can possibly say, and I don't even _look_ at other guys anymore, but the fact of the matter is that... I feel neglected," Kurt said honestly, staring down at his coffee cup. "I know this isn't going to be how it is forever, but it's awful for right now."

"Don't you dare give up on him," Mercedes demanded. "Blaine is a good man and a great catch. If you don't hold on to him, I'll kick your ass." It wasn't quite as nice as what she tended to say, but Mercedes' words reminded him a lot of Rachel's recently.

"I know. I love him."

"Keep him."

* * *

Kurt was tidying up the apartment because he had nothing better to do. Blaine was in the bathtub, and Kurt had offered to join him, but he was studying in there. Keeping clean was something Blaine put on his list of priorities about eating, sleeping, and Kurt. Kurt was honestly starting to wonder if he was at the very bottom of the list.

It was starting to get cold in New York, so Blaine had started wearing around a coat. Which was good, since Blaine often put self-comfort just above Kurt on his list of priorities, but also led to his habit of throwing the coat wherever he felt like it for the sake of saving just a few more seconds. Time was definitely valuable.

Kurt picked up the coat from the kitchen floor where Blaine had dropped it, and curiosity overtook him when a receipt fell out of Blaine's pocket. Kurt's jaw dropped when he looked at it. It was a receipt for LR390WG-18 at the price of one thousand, four hundred and fifteen dollars, plus tax. It wasn't only that they didn't have money to spare (sometimes they dipped into Blaine's trust fund a little, but only when it was necessary), but what could Blaine have spent that much money on?

Kurt checked the store it was from. Fragments, on 116 Prince Street. That was in Soho, a shopping district. Kurt tried to address his mental map of New York, but the only thing he could think of that was on Prince Street was the Mercer Hotel and the Lure Fishbar. Surely Blaine hadn't been out renting a room and drinking?

There was a phone number scribbled at the bottom, and without thinking, Kurt grabbed Blaine's cell phone off the couch and called it. "Hey, Blaine," the unidentified person on the other end (who was definitely male) answered. "Do you want to meet up at the Mercer again?" _No_. Kurt hung up the phone and resisted the urge to curl up in a ball and cry.

Blaine was cheating on him.

* * *

"Hey, you're up late," was all Blaine had to say as he walked in the door at two in the morning, whistling and looking pleased with himself, soaked through with rain.

"That's all you have to say to me?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around himself as he stared down the man he thought was the love of his life. "Really?"

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, and he had the nerve to look confused and upset.

"Tell me the truth, Blaine, where have you been?" Blaine's brow creased.

"I was having drinks with some of my co-workers," Blaine tried to lie.

"The kind of coworkers you spend a thousand dollars on?" Kurt asked, holding up the receipt he had found in Blaine's coat.

"Have... have you been looking through my things?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"I was tired of being lied to, Blaine. Who have you been with?" he finally asked, and Blaine's jaw dropped.

"You still don't trust me,"" he said, having the nerve to act hurt. "After all this time, you still don't trust me. You think I'm cheating on you?" Kurt slapped him. He couldn't handle the innocent act.

"I know you are. At least last time you had the decency to admit that you were seeing someone on the side," Kurt accused, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"You know what, Kurt?" Blaine asked, sounding angrier than he had a right to sound as he rubbed his sore jaw. "You're right. I have been sneaking around... with Rachel and a jewelry store clerk," he admitted, and Kurt couldn't help but let a sob out. Rachel still couldn't handle the fact that he had someone and she didn't. And the clerk must have been the man on the phone.

"Get out of my house," Kurt said, but Blaine wasn't listening, digging through his pockets.

"I've been meeting Rachel every night and casing the city," he continued, pulling out a box, "trying to find the perfect engagement ring for a man who doesn't even trust me." Blaine flicked open the box, a gorgeous white gold band with black diamonds was nestled in the velvet. "And, of course, the _straight_ man I bought it from was fascinated by our romantic story, and we've become pretty good friends. He goes to Columbia with me."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, tearing up for an entirely different reason.

"So here," Blaine said, placing the box in his hand roughly. "You can have this. It's already sized and engraved. I'll leave." Blaine headed for the door before Kurt could marshal his thoughts, only noting that the ring read 'No regrets, just love. I love you, Kurt Hummel-Anderson,' inside.

"No, Blaine, wait," Kurt pleaded, but he didn't.

* * *

Kurt raced out of the apartment despite the pouring rain. Blaine had been so angry, and he had every right to be. Kurt had been so stupid. One mistake in high school didn't lead to a lifetime of infidelity, and the fact that Blaine had taken the time to get him a ring on top of everything else he had to do... Kurt was crying, thankfully something Blaine wouldn't notice in the rain.

Plus, Blaine wanted to _marry_ him. After all the time they had spent together and all the plans they had jokingly made, Blaine really wanted to get married. He really wanted to spend the rest of his life with the wreck that Kurt had become in the last few weeks. And Kurt had accused him of _cheating_. God, he was so stupid.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out when he saw his boyfriend sledging through the rain, but Blaine didn't show any indication of hearing him, continuing to walk and not turning around. "Blaine, please!" Kurt called out, running despite the muck that was getting all over the bottom of his pants and shoes. "Please turn around," he said as he caught up to Blaine and reached for his boyfriend's sleeve.

"You seriously thought I was _cheating_ on you?" Blaine practically yelled as he whipped around to face Kurt, knocking his hand away, and he clearly hadn't gone from anger to sadness. "What the hell else could I have spent a thousand dollars on?"

"A studio room at the Mercer Hotel and drinks for two at the bar," Kurt answered, kind of scared of his boyfriend's reaction, and Blaine sighed. Blaine grabbed his arm, and for a moment Kurt was afraid Blaine was _that_ angry, but he just pulled them under an awning out of the rain. It didn't matter; they were soaked through anyway.

"Kurt, the Mercer Hotel is about two blocks away from that jewelry store on Price," Blaine said with a sigh. "I guess it logically makes sense, but how could you think I was _cheating_ on you?" Blaine didn't sound so angry anymore, just kind of frustrated and upset.

"You're never home, and I know that's because you're busy, but even when you are home you're short with me, and you rarely stay. Something else is always more important than me, and... we haven't been _together _in weeks." Blaine got what he meant, he had to. "The last time we went this long without one another..."

"I cheated on you with Eli," Blaine said with a sigh. "Have I really been that awful a boyfriend?"

"No, Blaine, I _understand_," Kurt said. "I know everything in your life is important and it's impossible to balance everything equally."

"Yes, but _you_ never should have been what fell to the wayside," Blaine said with a sigh. "We should have dipped into my trust fund more so I could have worked less, or something. I don't know. It doesn't matter now. The point is: I never should have neglected you, and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorrier," Kurt said petulantly, making Blaine chuckle. "I never should have doubted you. I know you're not the same person you were in high school, that _we're_ not the same people we were in high school. I was just scared. Everyone kept questioning you, and Rachel kept pushing me about the whole marriage thing, I guess that makes sense now, but I kept thinking about our future and I guess I kind of lost track of why we're so happy together."

Blaine looked like he was considering that, and then he kissed Kurt softly. "I love you, dummy, and this... while this hurt," Blaine said, his face kind of tight, "I guess it was important that I realize I need to balance you along with the rest of my world. And things will get better after the next two weeks, I promise."

"Blaine, you don't need to do anything. I just need to be a little more patient. And I love you too." Blaine pulled Kurt close, not even kissing him, just holding him. "I love you so much," Kurt whispered against Blaine's wet cheek. One of Blaine's hands was wrapped around his waist, but the other was feeling around the front of his jacket, and Kurt realized why when Blaine plucked the ring box out of Kurt's pocket, where he had thankfully stashed it before chasing Blaine out of the apartment.

Blaine pulled away, and immediately got on one knee. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are the most important thing in my world, no matter how poor I've been at showing that lately. You are the love of my life, my soul mate. I can't imagine spending a day without you and I don't want to. So, screw all our obnoxious, nosy, and ridiculously loud friends. I love you more than I can possibly say." Kurt was tearing up, and he had a feeling all the wetness on Blaine's face wasn't just from the rain. "Will you marry me?" Blaine tentatively placed the ring on Kurt's finger.

There was only one thing to say.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: For the record, the ring is from Fragments, the mysterious number is the product number, and it can be found on fragments dot com with some intelligence. It's cute. I hope you guys enjoyed my angsty/fluffy little one shot, and I apologize if the writing's a little choppy. I wrote it in fragments in no particular order. So... yeah. Title is from the song **'_Here I Go Again_' by Whitesnake.

**Songs mentioned:  
**'_Come What May_' from Moulin Rouge!  
'_Teenage Dream_' by Katy Perry

**Reviews are Love.**


End file.
